


Feeling This

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x Reader. You finally finished watching the series House with your boyfriend Pietro, and decide to take things in a different direction when he asks what you want to do now. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT. But still cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling This

“THE END,” you yelled out dramatically, closing your laptop as House and Wilson rode off on their motorcycles together. “Wow, I forgot how great that was.”

“NO I DON’T WANT IT TO END WHAT DO I DO NOW,” Pietro cried out as you ruffled his blond hair with a laugh. “I’m sorry, love, I forgot you didn’t have Netflix in Sokovia. Ruins your life in the best way.” You had gotten your boyfriend hooked on House about 2 months ago when he popped into your room and wanted to know what you were watching. In his typical Pietro manner, he had flown through the show after being immediately captivated.

Pietro groaned. “Well, it was good while it lasted.” He sat up from your lap and kissed your forehead. “Thanks for watching with me, princessa.“ “Of course, Piet.” You kissed him before nuzzling his shoulder gently. “What do you want to do now?,” he asked.

You smirked. “I think I have an idea,” you whispered suggestively bringing your lips back to his, slowly sliding your tongue in his mouth.

Pietro gave out a throaty “mmm,” after a few moments, grabbing your hair roughly with one hand and using his free hand to guide you onto his lap. As you moved your hips forward against him, you brought your teeth to graze against his neck. He murmured, “This is a good idea.” You laughed and continued to bite, alternating the pressure and bringing your teeth to his throat. You shifted gears abruptly, placing your lips softly on his left ear where you crooned, “How bad do you want me, Piet?”

Letting out a growl of frustration, Pietro pushed you onto your back where you lay smirking. “You have no idea, baby,” he breathed out with unmistakable lust in his eyes. You knew that look well, you craved it. “Then show me,” you murmured out, reaching up to help slide his T-shirt up over his head.

As soon as it was off, his hands tugged up at your own shirt as you ran a palm over that gorgeous six pack of his. Tossing your shirt aside carelessly, Pietro pressing his lower half against yours as you both moved against each other quickly, thriving off of the intense friction. “You’re so hot, Y/N, I can’t wait to be in you,” Pietro moaned in your ear.

You inhaled sharply, grabbing a handful of those silvery blond strands as he bit firmly down on your neck, his hands working to get unhook your bra. You arched your back slightly to help him, your eyes now closed. You felt your bra slide off and Pietro moved forward, cupping your breasts in his hands as he kissed you tenderly. “I fucking love you, Y/N,” he said, moving down to start sucking at your left breast.

You let out an involuntary “fuck” and smiled. “That’s so good, Piet. I love you.” He moved himself back, angling to bring his tongue across your exposed hipbones. He felt you shiver and smirked. “That’s it, baby,” he drawled, his accent more prevalent than before. You bit your lip and looked up at him; you knew Pietro was aware of how sexy you thought his accent was. Without breaking your gaze, he grabbed the waistbands of your sweatpants and panties, bringing them down together.

You swung up onto your knees, reaching to bring down his own joggers and boxers. You both giggled as he struggled while sitting down, standing up on the bed and kicked them off. “There we go,” you said, still laughing. “God, I love you, Piet.” He smiled. “I love you too, Y/N. Now where were we?” 

He pushed you gently back down and you felt the familiar rush of blood as he spread your legs apart. You gasped as he started eating you out masterfully, his tongue hitting all your most sensitive spots. “Fuck, Piet,” you groaned. “You feel so good, fuck me.” You started whining as he dragged his nails across your inner thighs. “Pietro, get inside me, now,” you said breathlessly. His head rose and, his mouth gaping slightly, he pushed himself inside you.

“Yes,” you both hissed out. Pietro’s blue eyes fluttered open and closed as he drove deeper into you, leaning down so you were both chest to chest. You moved your hips in a circle, feeling triumphant as he moaned out. In a mix of frantic Sokovian and English, you caught, “Fuck, your pussy is so good, Y/N. I love how fucking wet you get for me.” You both continued bucking your hips against each other and till you rose quickly, pushing him down to bring yourself on top of him.

“You’re all mine, Pietro Maximoff,” you said seductively, pressing your hand lightly around his windpipe and squeezing, moving yourself to get him inside you and starting to grind back and forth. “Fuck, baby, you look so good riding my dick,” Pietro breathed out. “Oh, you like that, don’t you baby?” You whined with a smirk, loving the power you had to drive him this crazy. He nodded fervently, unable to come up with a coherent sentence. He lay there for a few moments before moving upward, drawing you into his lap. 

You spread your knees and continued to ride him as you both moaned, your eyes closing as you felt the friction against your clit. You tangled your hand in his sweaty hair as his own fingers clawed at the skin on your back. “You’re so bad, Y/N, I’m gonna come so hard for you,” you heard him hiss out into your neck as he started biting sloppily. 

“Mmm, come for me, Piet. I want you to make me scream.”

He pushed you back down again roughly, holding your wrists above your head as he thrust himself into you, finding a rhythm that was bringing you both close to the edge. “Fuck, yes, Y/N,” he growled. “You’re my naughty girl, aren’t you?” It was your turn this time to simply nod, as your brain had slipped into something more primal, more instinctual that couldn’t focus on anything but what you were feeling. You moved your hips rapidly against his, looking at his face and knowing he was close. “Pietro,” you sighed out. You dragged your nails through his hair as his exhale went up an octave. “Y/N, Y/N, yes, baby, yes, I’m gonna come, fuckkkk,” you felt him finish and his body went still. He shifted himself out of you, laying down by your side on his back. You were both breathing heavily and damp with sweat.

He turned to you and kissed your nose. “You’re amazing, baby.” You giggled. “I do what I can, blondie. Now it’s my turn.”

Pietro smiled. “Of course.” He cracked his knuckles dramatically and you both laughed. He kissed you gently and set to work on massaging your clit, your legs spreading out as you felt heat surging through your body. He placed two fingers into you quickly, you cried out in pleasure as you arched your back and whined for more. “Give it to me, Piet,” you moaned.

He had you close to orgasm in minutes, he knew you well enough to know exactly how to get you off almost every time, but he liked teasing you sometimes, drawing it out as long as possible. “Pietro, you’re so close, fuck,” you cried out as you brought your hand to grab your own hair. “That’s right, princessa. Get wet for me,” he murmured in that delicious accent, his fingers back on your clit and moving rapidly. “Let me see you come.” You cried out again louder as you hit the edge, “Piet, Piet, Piet, baby, yes!” You shuddered as you climaxed, falling limp and a lazy smile appeared on your face.

You looked up at him grinning, clearly proud of his work. You stuck out your hand for a high five. “Great job, team. Time to hit the showers.” Pietro laughed and you brought his face toward you, kissing him tenderly. “That was great, you’re great, life is great.”

“Yeah, great way to cheer up over the end of House,” he said smiling, plopping down to rest on one elbow and running a hand over your side. “I love you, Y/N.” 

“And I love you, Piet.” You sat up and cracked your back. “But really though, let’s shower. We’re disgusting.” You both laughed and Pietro interlaced your fingers with yours, both covered in sweat but happily, oh so happily in love.


End file.
